Bleach the new recruit
by Elcanna
Summary: In this story Ichigo never met Rukia and he died in the human world at the age of 16 for Rukia everything has happened as it did in the manga


The new recruit

Kuchiki Rukia was walking towards the head quartes of the thirteenth squad, there was supposed to be a new member coming today and she had to be there as all the other members that werent stationed in the world of the living. She oppend the door and entered the main room, the new member hadnt arrived yet so she walked over to Sentaru and Kiyone wich was two of her best friends and they both shared the position of 3rd seated officer (they share the posstion) in the squad. The door slided oppen and captain Ukitake entered the room with an orange haired Shinigami. Everybodys eyes widend when they saw him.

He looks like Kaien. One whispered to annother. Rukia couldnt believe how simillar he was too her old luitenant.

Good morning, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, its nice too meet you all.

Kuchiki can you take care of Kurosaki? Ukitake said to Rukia.

Yes, captain Ukitake.

Ok good then, Kurosaki you will go with Kuchiki today, now everybody go get your zanpakutos its time for training, Kuchiki you will spar with Kurosaki now go get yor weapons.

Yes sir. Both Ichigo and Rukia said. Ichigo and Rukia walked towards the weapon cabinett. Ichigo went to the one he had put his zanpakuto in and Rukia went to the one hers was in.

_Hm i wonder what his sword skills is like_. Rukia thought to her self

They walked outside to the training area and Rukia looked at his zanpakuto and saw that it was already released.

Hey, did you already release your zanpakuto? No, my zanpakuto is always released, his name is Zangetsu Ichigo said pointing at the huge cleaver like sword on his back which was coverd in cloth

I see then let me release my zanpakuto. Rukia said with a grin

Mae Sode no shirayuki (dance, Sleeved White Snow) Rukia said and held her sword horisontal in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she was turning it the blade and the hilt turned completely white. A white ribbon formed from the lower part of the hilt. Ichigo could feel a cold breeze as she released her zanpakuto

Not bad. Ichigo said while puling his zanpakuto of his back and when he did that the cloth un- wraped around the sword and shortened so that it only hung a couple of inches at the botom of the hilt, much like Rukias ribbon just not as long

Lets start Kurosaki. Rukia said pointing her blade towards him.

yeah. Ichigo agreed while getting in battle stance by holding his huge sword in front of him with both his hands. Rukia gave him a devioush look before she dissapeard.

_Shunpo_ (flash step)Ichigo thought while preparing to block her sword but she stopped infront of him

Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon)She said while swinging her sword horizontality but she wasent aiming for him. He saw that the ground under him started glowing white. He jumped away from the sircle and just after he had done that a huge cylinder of ice formed from the circle. Ichigo landed on the ground.

That was close. He said while looking towards the cylinder which started to brake and in a couple of moments later it shattered into a million pieces which was carried away by the wind.

Its not over yet. She said while giving him a mischievous smile.

_What is she planning now_.

Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Next Dance, White Ripple) she said while piercing the ground four times in a half circle and from all the spots she pierced a strem of white light appered and her blade started gloving and even though she was about fifteen meters from Ichigo she thrusted her blade towards him and from the tip of the blade a large avalance of snow flied towards him.

_Crap, i will not be able to dodge_.

The dust from Rukias attack started to clear and she expected to see Ichigo frozzen in ice but before she could see anything she feelt a powerfull reiatsu.

_What kind of reiatsu is this it clearly captain level but i dont recognize it but it cant be him. _Rukia thought but then the dust cleared and there he stood, glowing while realising all the reiatsu he had gathered before getting attacked.

That was close, if i hadnt gathered reiatsu before that attcked hit me it could have been dangerous, you dont seem too bad. He said while looking at her with glowing eyes.

Impossible. she mutted how can he have shuch a powerfull reiatsu she thought but she didnt had so much time to think about it because before she knew it he was right in front of her with his blade in the air reflecting the sunlight.

_Holy shit king, you are really gonna do it._ Ichigo froozze at the sound of the voice in his head which he had tried to forget for so long


End file.
